The Jager
by Epuslso
Summary: naruto is immortal never aging never to die he has loved no woman before now NarutoxZoe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO or HoO or Naruto this was my disclaimer

The Jager Prologue

I was walking away from the church that my granddaughter was getting married at. I hated weddings it reminded me that i could not die suddenly I heard the sound of cloths ripping and a feminine scream pierce Nyx's realm a girl could about to be killed or raped I sped towards the sound. A girl no older than about 14 or 15 years old was bleeding from the stomach I saw only what could be a demon Half-man half-bull no not a demon the Minotaur. I pulled out my gun a Revolver and shot it twice before it charged at me I rolled to the side and shot it's head it then turned to charge at me again when a silver-headed arrow shot through it's heart. A voice then rang out "Zoe are you alright" I said "you might want to take her to a hospital she's probably bled out most of her blood before I got here" the other girl turned to me and said "what would you know man you was probably waiting for your turn with her" and I saw red in a second my Revolver was out of it's holster and into her face and she looked surprised I sighed as I put my Revolver back into it's holster and walked away it would be 200 hundred years before I saw them again. I was working at this military school in New york when I see two of my students Bianca and Nico follow this boy out the door Thorne went outside after them I followed him out. Thorne was a Manticore I had always known this then the hoA (hunter's of Artemis) had shown up and I saw the two girls from that night 200 years ago and said " hello my name is Naruto but I never got your name that night all those years ago I'm surprised that your are the same physical age it has been 200 years" I was then interrupted with "pa you are alive ma said you died in the war," everyone looked at me

I said "hello Rosemarie"

:an I have other story no-one checks them out it's depressing put at least this is poplar so you may be wondering why I am putting a new and well I have a poll for an important decision it's about a story I am writing called the yuletide cheer and it basicly is asking should I upload what I have now and have more chapters or take longer and keep it as a one-shot so yeah vote on my pole and while your tey drop some hits on my other stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flash Back

"Mommy where is daddy," my 3 year old self "He left to fight the filthy yanks in the war Rosemarie" says mommy the door was knocked and mommy opened the door it was cousin William who was on the other side of the door and said "I am sorry Lily but James has" I could not hear him but I knew daddy was not coming home again just like Uncle Robert mommy was crying

END Flashback

"Pa you are alive but ma said you died in the war" I blurted out and Pa said "hello Rosemarie".

Naruto POV

My daughter is alive but she's a hunter it is shocking Rosemarie looked mad she then yelled "Where where you Pa when Ma was sick and dieing how are you still alive you should be about 100 years old," "I can't get away with saying im his great great grand nephew can I,'

"No" came the reply in a flat tone "Fine where do I start yes that right it begins in Ancient Greece The Goddess of youth Hebe lusted after for a lack of a better word but I said no she thought that I said no because im mortal and she's not so she then gave me the blessing of youth making me never aging I gained my Immortality by Besting Heracles in combat I was quick and agile and I dodged his punches and slugged him in the nape of his neck I almost killed him Zeus decided I should be rewarded for my strength and mad me immortal," Rosemarie my daughter was about 5'3 with dusty blond hair and has blue sky blue eyes she got from her mother and grandfather


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: this is after throne has died fyi 

Rose's POV

"pa so you are a god," I asked "kinda like a god but with out powers," cam pa's reply "this is awkward I mean Lily had you during the war," pa was interrupted by Zeus's daughter "which one" "civil anyway so I wasn't around much can you shoot lighting yet," said Pa "what do you mean shoot lighting," "well Lily could so I assumed you would be able to shoot lighting,"

Naruto POV

"I mean she was a daughter of Zeus" I looked towards Artemis and said "well I guess that means you're my Sister-in-Law"

"It does doesn't it" said Artemis "so …... I will take my leave now with Bianca and Nico and take them to their dad by" I said "nu-uh I will talk to Bianca first Naruto" said Artemis

A.n

I fixed tons of errors in the script its 1:00 in the morning and I been making chapter 4 it will be long ... maybe IDK been watching Season 9 of RvB so bye


End file.
